Engedj El
by pitypang
Summary: Volt egy történetem Mindig... címmel a Merengőn. Íme a folytatás novellagyűjtemény formában.


**A/N: a fejezetek többnyire különálló novellák, és nem feltétlenül történési sorrendben kerül fel! Minden elején megtalálható egy dátum Voldemort bukásához számítva.**

* * *

_7 évvel a Sötét Nagyúr bukása után_

**Halhatatlannak lenni **

Csontig hatoló, dermesztő hideg. Valahol a távolban farkasok üvöltése szelte ketté a fagyos levegőt, és a reszkető nő közelebb húzódott pislákoló tüzéhez.

Nem a farkasoktól félt, hiszen azok sohasem bántanák, nem, inkább attól, ami a sötétben lapult, és arra várt, hogy megtalálja. Amiért az Erők küldték. El kell pusztítania. Így szólt a határozott parancs.

Nem tudta, mi az. Valahol a lelke mélyén nem is akarta, hiszen valami _hatalmas _lehet, ha őt küldték érte. Őt, aki nem tartozik a halandók világához.

Miért nem tudják ezt az emberek elintézni? Miért nem kerestek egy újabb _hőst, _aki elvégzi helyette ezt a nemes feladatot?

Miért kell még ezzel is neki foglalkozni?

A lelke mélyén pontosan tudta kérdésére a választ. Mert túl erős egy halandónak.

Hát ettől félt. Nem lesz vajon túl erős neki is?

_Három hónappal korábban_

- Fegyelmezett légzés. Precíz mozdulatok. Figyelj a karodra, Clara. – figyelmeztette Elisabeth a lányát, és megfogta a másik kezét. – Így – mutatta. – Az ütésed legyen tökéletesen áramvonalas, akkor lesz egyensúlyban a testeddel és a környezeteddel. Jó. És most, levegő kifúj.

Szép, csendes őszi délután volt, a gyengülő nap bevilágította a küzdő termet, ahol gyakoroltak. Közeli rokonok voltak, jól látszódott rajtuk, hiszen rendkívül hasonlítottak egymásra. Csupán a nő kora zavarhatta meg a csendes szemlélőket, mert míg ő csupán huszonnégy, a kislány pedig nyolc évet élt meg. Fiatalok voltak mindketten, de Elisabeth egész testéből olyan bölcsesség sugárzott, tekintete oly' tudást tükrözött, ami jóval felül múlta korát.

- Mára elég is – szólalt meg Elisabeth hirtelen, félbeszakítva ezzel az ősi ismeret átadását.

- Jaj, anya! Pedig azt hittem ma megmutatod végre azt a… - fejezte be mondatát Clara az utánzott mozdulattal.

- Késő van már ahhoz, kicsim. Kérlek, kérd meg Tinát, készítsen neked valami uzsonnát, hamarosan megyek én is… - arca nem tükrözött semmi különöst, ám hangja árnyalatából a gyermek rögtön megértette a helyzet komolyságát.

- Rendben, anya. Gyere Mif-Maf! – felelte a kislány, és nevetve kirohant a szobából, nyomában újdonsült fekete kiscicájával.

- Maffiát is etesd meg! – kiáltott utána mosolyogva a nő, ám ahogy gyermeke eltűnt, szeme sötét lett, és görcsösen keresett támaszt a közeli falban.

Megváltozott minden: a világ elhalkult, és csend lett. Lelke kiszakadt testéből, s most magasan szárnyalt a mindenség felett, sebes szél kapta hátára továbbrepítve egy másik dimenzióba, hol ismeretlen vendég a Halál.

Hirtelen csodás szállítója megállt, s Elisabeth önkéntelenül levegőért kapott, miközben az új világ képei lassan berendezték magukat, gyönyörű kilátást nyújtva ezzel a látogatónak.

_„Minek hoztatok ide?"_ – tette fel a kérdést hangtalanul gondolatában.

_„Mert üzenetünk van számodra."_ _– _jött azonnal a válasz.

_ „Mit akartok tőlem?"_

„_Végezz el egy feladatot. Egy halott lelke vissza akar térni a világodba. Keresd meg, és öld meg végleg."_

„_Nem. Nem ölök embert."_

„_Máskor is megtetted már." __– _emlékeztette a hang.

_„A világ egyensúlya nem az én dolgom."_

Hirtelen lett sötét, és egyszeriben fagyossá vált a levegő körülötte. Haragos szél támadt fel, és hozta magával dühös szavakat, melyek szinte ostorként csattantak a nőn.

_„Tőlünk kaptad az erődet, ha akarjuk, visszavesszük vagy felhasználjuk. Halhatatlan vagy, minden döntésed hatással van a világra, így a te döntésed a mi döntésünk is. És a tétlenség ideje lejárt, hát cselekedj!"_

Most Elisabeth-en volt a sor a dühe kifejezésében, haragosan összevonta a szemöldökét, szája penge vékonnyá vált, és ajkait elhagyó szavak olyan fagyosak voltak, akár egy jeges, téli éjszaka.

_„Hol találom meg?"_

Pár órával később már a kocsiban ült, és útban volt észak felé. Az Erők nem mondták meg pontosan, merre kell mennie, nem, sokkal inkább rábízták a nő megérzéseire a dolgot, szokásukhoz híven.

Elisabeth pedig ment, és teltek a napok, hetek, de annak a bizonyos léleknek nem volt nyoma. Néha egyenesen olyan érzése támadt, hogy csak játszanak, talán ez az egész valami újabb próba…

Elege volt az egészből. Három hónap telt el, három hónapja nem látta a lányát, három hónapja a vadont járja, alig találkozva emberekkel. Egyszerűen betelt a pohár. S lám, mintha hallanák gondolatait, és újabb tréfa gyanánt már jött is a következő útirány. Elisabeth sóhajtva felállt a sebtében rakott tűz mellől, és fáradtan nekiállt összegyűjteni azt a kevés holmiját, amit az útra hozott magával. Túl jól ismerte feljebbvalóit ahhoz, hogy ellenkezzen velük – hiszen előbb-utóbb elérik céljukat, s a nő már belefáradt az örökös ellenkezésbe. Minél hamarabb végezz a feladatával, annál hamarabb zárhatja újra karjába Clarát, annál hamarabb érezheti az otthon megnyugtató melegét.

Felsóhajtott, és a hegytetei barlang felé vette az irányt, remélve, hogy ezzel eléri útja célját.

Csipp-csöpp.

Csipp-csöpp. Halkan csepegett a nedves plafonról a víz, s úgy tűnt, a már-már monotonná vált egyenletes ritmusát semmi nem zavarhatja meg.

Odakint mintha feltámadt volna a szél, mert a barlangba is behallatszó süvítés erősödött, igaz, még a Csend uralkodott e hely zárt világán, mert ezt a csatát tagadhatatlanul ő nyerte. De tudta, eljön az ideje, amikor távoznia kell. Talán sejtett valamit? Talán érezte a hamarosan bekövetkező cselekmények súlyát?

Bizonyára. Mert mikor a régen várt nő belépett birodalmába, önként, alázatosan megadta magát, és egy sarokba visszahúzódva várt.

Elisabeth megtorpant. Szeme végigsiklott mindenegyes apró kavicson, majd egy robosztus sziklán, végigmért mindent, mintha az utolsó repedést is emlékezetébe akarná zárni.

Tétován elindult, finom kezével simítva a rideg falakat kereste a nyomot bármilyen természetellenes jelenségre. Keresett… és talált. Végre célba ért. Hónapok munkája kavargott körülötte fekete felhőként, körbefonta, és magába zárta.

A világ sebes örvényként összemosódott, a talaj megmozdult, és Elisabeth körül megváltozott a minden. Sűrű köd ereszkedett le, szinte áthatolhatatlan volt, akár a tömör szikla, és fájdalmat okozott minden belégzésre. A pokol próbált utat törni, érezte a Gonosz bűzös leheletét a tarkóján, ki akart szabadulni, mérgezet fogát húsába mélyesztette, szaggatta, tépte lelkét...

Elisabeth megijedt, szemeit tágra nyitva hátrált. Ki innen, ki, ordították ösztönei… Nem akart látni, nem akart érezni, csak menekülni…

Mélyeket lélegezve megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Be, ki. Be, ki. Ezaz. Ez az egész csak arra ment ki, hogy elrettentsék, hogy szabadon járhassanak a Földön… Azonban még nem jött el a félelem ideje, nem félhetett, mert a félőknek halál a jussa ebben a világban.

És ami a legfontosabb, ha elbukik, vele bukik minden. Szemei előtt leperegtek szerettei képe, látta a nevető Clarát, ahogy az udvarban hintázik, kacagva integet neki, hogy jöjjön, lökje, látta, ahogy Tina szorgosan bújja a könyveket, amit ő adott neki ajándékba, és látta, amint Szelim, háta mögött népével boldogan zárja őt karjába…

Őket nem veszíthette el. Nyernie kellett.

Egy keserédes mosollyal az arcán Elisabeth előhúzta tőrjeit, mikor meglátta a távolban előmászó, arctalan testet, és lángoló tekintettel, mindenre elszántan felemelte fegyvereit.

Másféle harc volt ez, mint mikor saját magával kellett megküzdenie, de korántsem könnyebb. Az ellenfele nem volt harcművész, mozdulatai durvák voltak, és sokszor esetlennek tűntek a nő kecses ütései mellett, de sokkal erősebb volt, mint Elisabeth. Mint fizikailag, mint mentálisan. Mert hamar rá kellett jönnie, a Természet által íródott szabályokat megváltoztatták – és bizony nem az ő előnyére.

Teste nagyot csattanva nekicsapódott a sziklafalnak, és Elisabeth felnyögött fájdalmában. A lélek képes volt anélkül dobálni őt, hogy hozzá kelljen érnie. Na, nem mintha a másik úton nem ment volna neki ugyanolyan jó… olyan könnyedén kapta fel, mintha csak tollpihét emelgetne.

Elisabeth kiköpte a vért a szájából, és egy jól irányzott rúgással hátrálásra késztette támadóját. Még be tudott vinni egy ütést, mielőtt az arctalan test elkapta volna karját, és hátracsavarta volna azt…

- Eressz el! – sziszegte a nő, és egy újabb csapással nyomatékosította mondandóját, mire a másik ellökte magától, és hátrafelé botladozott.

Elisabeth megérezte, MOST jött el az ideje. Ellenfele térdre rogyott, és a nő hátra lendítette karját, hogy egy végzetes szúrással véget vessen a küzdelemnek.

És ekkor felszállt a köd.

Az idő mintha megállt volna, kilépett saját kerekéből, hogy, ha csak egy rövid időre is, teret adjon az Örökkévalóságnak. Mert az a pillanat örök volt, a nő egész életében emlékezni fog rá, járjon bárhol is, írjanak akármilyen dátumot a feladott levelekre – ezzel a pillanattal fog kelni és ezzel fog nyugovóra térni.

Az arctalan fej átalakult, helyet kapott a sápadt bőr, a vékony száj, és a parázsló tekintet, amely hajdanán százakat késztetett leborulásra, és még többet reszketetett meg, s amelyek most összehúzottan az előtte állót figyelte, kutatta, mintha nem akarna hinni a látottaknak.

- Elisabeth… tényleg te vagy az?

A nő levegőért kapott. Ó, Erők! Hányszor és hányszor hallotta ezt a hangot álmában? Hányszor hitte azt, hogy Ő szólítja, és ő már repült is volna karjaiba, ám odafordulva csak az üresség várta? Hányszor feküdt éjszaka álmatlanul, mert ágyába a megnyugtató test helyett a Magány költözött? És hányszor, hányszor sírt, rimánkodott a sötétben, mikor nem láthatta senki?

Hát itt volt. Itt állt előtte. Mégis, azt kívánta, bárcsak soha nem élte volna meg ezt a pillanatot.

Ezer és ezer gondolat villant át a fején, szinte beleszédült. Szerette volna megölelni, megcsókolni, érezni az illatát, hallani a hangját…

Azonban ha nem öli meg, az a világ egyensúlyába került volna.

Megéri egy röpke időszak megannyi életért cserébe?

Clara életért cserébe?

Melyiket válassza hát, a szerelmet vagy a lányát?

Voldemort vagy Clara?

Elisabeth arcán könnycseppek csordultak le, szája vészesen lefelé görbült az elfojtott sírástól.

Melyiket hát?

Döntött. És döfött.

- Mami, mami! – kiáltotta Clara, mikor meglátta a belépő nőt. – Haza jöttél! Végre itthon vagy!

- Hazaértem. – suttogta alig hallhatóan, inkább magának, sem mint a másiknak, és szorosan karjába zárta a gyermeket.

- Ugye, nem mész már el? Ugye, itthon maradsz?

- Soha nem hagylak el, kicsim! – felelte elhaló hangon, és lehunyt szeméből patakokban folyt a könny.

Azonban még kislánya jelenléte sem tudta kizárni a fejéből a kerekre tágult szemű, fájdalomtól eltorzult férfi képét, és még hallotta utolsó szavát:

- Elisabeth…


End file.
